Wixi Steelmoat
Wixi Steelmoat is a player character on the B-Side Party, She seems to be moral support/Tactician of the group. But she is highly proud of being born from the bloodline of an Iron. Physical Description She is a red sprite that has energy tails that end like legs, she also is much taller then most sprites who are the small size of a pixie or fairy usually, but she is a giant compared to them. She has flaming red crimson hair that she shares with the fur of Kentian species. She has blue yellow eyes that are rings into squares into more rings instead of a pupils. She has male anatomy on top of her female anatomy, but seems to be lacking any for of balls. Personality She is very boastful of her bloodline, she feels that she has to live her small percentage of Kentian blood to the fullest. She also has a lot of issues keeping self conscious of her body even though it never mattered to most species in the Verse. Tends to think things through and has a high optimistic outlook on her and anyone who puts their faith in her gains. History Pre-Cata Years: She was born not to long ago, about an Age and a half ago, after the Irons were past due with their trying to repopulate the Kentian bloodline, Being born one of many from one of these cross breeds and a pure blooded sprite of earth, she was born a massive cross breed into a fairly well off family. She was the second oldest of all her siblings in which she was tasked to respect her fathers religious wishes. Post-Cata Years: After cataclysm her family was no longer in the highest regards and the world around her began to destabilize into tiny fragments. This caused her to branch out as some of her siblings fled into the verse with various new wanting, and betraying her parents. Soon she found that it would be better off if she also set out on her own, her father asked her what she wanted out of this and she told him, "I am going to seek what this world holds left for you all.", he then let her go on these neutral terms. Not soon after she set off, she started getting massive visions and seeings of the great and powerful legend, Kelic The Invincible, Who is haunting her for the mud blooded being she is. Her pride stays strong against him but not being phased the specter continues to drive her nuts on her pilgrimage. TroOoth or Dare Arc: Fill In Here Blue Petals of Betrayal Arc: Fill In Here White Wide World Arc: Fill In Here Equipment * Staff: She always has a simple staff with her, to go with her priest outfit for her religion. * Cleansing Stone: She caries as an off hand weapon against the undead, a stone of cleansing property to deal with all the negative energy beings that are left in the shadow of the former Verse. Powers and Abilities 'Natural Abilities' Hover: She floats in the air, not really fly but it can be useful. Magical Blood (Fire/Offensive): She has the capability to cast magic, more over her magic is the fire element type and it is the Offensive branding. Trained Abilities Cleansing: She has been trained as a priest to the fire goddess to be able to purify with flames. Burning certain cursed or negative things can result in good effects. Relationships TBA Other Notes Fill In Here Category:Player Character Category:Characters